


Way 101 to ruin Alec's evening

by La_vie__en_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood-centric, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Closeted Character, First Meetings, Friendship, Gay Rights, Hunter's Moon Bar (Shadowhunter Chronicles), POV Alec Lightwood, Pre-Slash, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_vie__en_Rose/pseuds/La_vie__en_Rose
Summary: Alexander Lightwood is still very much closeted- Except Jace doesn't get the hint.AU where Jace drags his parabatai to the Hunter's Moon to find Alec a girl. Poor Lightwood ends up on his way to speak to the blonde at the bar. Lydia Branwell was just sitting waiting for her girlfriend, when an awkward Alec attempts to ask her out. She simply had to give him a lil helping hand.*doesn't actually have Magnus or Malec in it!! Implied pre-them meeting*Also not a Lydia/Alec fic!! Alec is v gay.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Way 101 to ruin Alec's evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to anyone reading this!! Firstly thank you, and I hope you enjoy! This is the product of a random idea & writing at 3-4am!! Please forgive me if it needs a lot of editing- I'm publishing on my Gryffindor whim so I'll probably come back and change it up a lil!! 
> 
> Also note & Spoiler- even though I tagged it- this fic doesn't feature Magnus at all- even though he's my favourite character- I like my ending how it is :) 
> 
> You never know though- maybe another time!! 
> 
> Also, pls tell me what you think- I do write a lot of fanfic but never really published before and this is just a lil something fun! 
> 
> Enjoy 😊 ~Lula 🏳️🌈
> 
> Ps. I too am super gay so woop woop Alec (I'm actually bi but yh)

~Entre~

"Come on dude! What was wrong with her?!" 

"Looked like one of your exes" 

"Pshh she didn't- she was smoking man!!" 

"Careful- you wouldn't want Clary to hear you say that" Alec Lightwood replied looking into the distance over a sip of his acidic something or other. 

Jace just flipped him off before resuming his scan of the busy bar he'd pulled his parabatai into that night. 

Claims of 'a night off the whole mission shtick- bro time' aka lets find way one hundred and one to make Alec feel uncomfortable infront of a hall of half naked drunk girls and jerky sex obsessed straight dudes. 

Alec sighed further into his glass, loosening his grip so he didn't shatter it as that would only draw more unwanted attention to them. They had gone unglamoured after all- the brunette very unwittingly- only after threats of Jace telling Maryse about the time he shaved her eyebrows off- and that it was not infact the gardener's retirement gift. 

He glared at Jace and continued to swear in his head. 

"Ok, what about her then?" 

The younger shadowhunter raised his gaze by a quarter of an inch to see a neatly tied back blonde haired head sitting on a stool at the bar sipping a vodka and soda. The high ponytail exposing a deep black ruin stark against her pale white skin. 

"She's a Shadowhunter" He replied evenly. 

"Yeah- so mom would be happy right? And plus you wouldn't have to make it last- I'm sure theres plenty of fun you could get up to in one night" Jace winked. 

Alec mimed puking and rolled his eyes. 

Jace huffed. 

"Look, if you go over there and talk to her, actually talk to her & flirt- I'll stop bothering you about it for..." he paused, thinking it over. 

"A month" Alec said firmly. 

"A month?" Jace scoffed. 

"Two weeks" the blonde countered back. 

"Two weeks ?" 

"Two weeks" Jace confirmed. 

Alec mulled it over in his mind for a second- Two weeks of peace, two weeks of quiet evenings and no embarrassment or pressure. 

"Fine" he replied. 

"Yes!" Jace fist pumped the air.

Alec huffed. 

"What am I even meant to say to her?" 

Jace smirked. 

"Actually don't even bother- I don't want to know" He cut his brother off. 

Jace looked far too smug for his liking as Mr Salt himself began to walk away and towards the unlucky mystery girl.

¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪

Alec wiped his sweaty palms down his dark jeans as he approached the bar. 

Standing awkwardly behind her he cleared his throat a little until she turned round and looked questioningly at the man before her. 

"Um- hey- hi- I'm Alec, I- er, saw you" he stopped freezing up- then mentally smacking himself in the face for stopping mid way through & sounding like he was some creep watching her. 

"From- uh- over there" he gestured behind him. 

"And- I was wondering-" he took a breath in hating every moment- "If I could get you a drink?" 

Alec paused looking over his shoulder to see Jace giving him a thumbs up, phone balanced- no doubt talking to Clary and enjoying sharing his brother's humiliation. 

"Ah-" The mystery girl spoke suddenly. 

Snapping his head back round she continued. 

"I'm sorry- but I'm super gay" she gestured to her rainbow lapel pins that accented her deep red suit. 

"Oh thank the angel me too" Alec's whole body relaxed instantly and he could finally breathe again. 

He half grinned at the girl before him, relieved and comfortable like never before.

"So, why, if you don't mind me asking did you try and ask me out?" She tilted her head at him with a very calculated gaze yet bearing a strong hint of curious amusement. 

He sighed, taking a seat at the stall to her right, running his hand through his hair. 

Alec laughed bitterly. 

"That's a long story" 

"I've got time" 

▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪

"-and that's why I came over to you in the first place" the brunette ended his story downing the dregs of his drink. 

"Ah" 

"Yep" he popped his p. 

"Good thing it was me then huh?" She smiled amused. 

"Yeah it really was" his mouth twitched back. 

"Well from what you've told me- your brother seems like he's annoying-" 

"Can I call him over here so you can say that to his face?" Alec joked. 

"But, I think he'd accept you" she finished firmly. 

"You're parabatai, there's no stronger brotherhood bond! He loves you right?" 

"Well yeah but-"

"There you go then. And plus it would get him off your back- you might even be able to get him to go to some gay bars with you, never know" 

Alec could tell this was a woman not to be argued with. Maybe Lydia, as he found out her name was, could be right? 

Surely Jace wouldn't reject him, I mean- after all they'd been through? They were brothers, family. 

Alec sighed. 

"Well fuck" 

"Fuck indeed" Lydia replied light-heartedly. 

She gave him a look, her head tilted to one side thoughtfully. 

"What?"

"Nothing- its just- I think I know someone who'd be just perfect for you"

▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪¤▪

Bonus

"Score dude!! You were over there for ages! Did you get her number?" Jace asked gesturing to the drinks mat tucked into his front left jean pocket. 

"Something like that" Alec replied.


End file.
